


Stolen kisses and old memories

by dannercone



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, The Boys are happy, check it out, heavily inspired by a work called morning glow, i also used a prompt for the laser tag thing, i dont know what else to write but its good i swear, james church and poptarts are mentioned, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannercone/pseuds/dannercone
Summary: Christmas morning in the Price-Mckinley household. Kevin reflects on some memories. Things are ok.





	Stolen kisses and old memories

Sunlight filtered through open blinds. A very light breeze began to float through the bright window. The bustling life of early morning NYC went on, like any other day on the street below. Blinding white snow fell slowly to the sidewalk, leaving the air crisp and clean. White soft sheets were blanketed around the two bodies on the bed. The duvet felt soft and delicate on their skin. Kevin took a long breath.  _ Christmas morning. _

 

Kevin's eyes darted lazily around the familiar bedroom. Strings of fairy lights, (which Conor  _ insisted _ on having) were wrapped around the room, giving the bedroom a nice glow and a sense of comfort. Kevin had to admit, they were pretty cool. 

 

**_2 MONTHS EARLIER._ **

 

“C’mon please!!” Connor whined, his beautiful blue eyes pooling with fake tears. In his hands were two packages of twinkling “fairy” lights. 

 

The busy marketplace of Ikea traveled around them. Little kids tugging on their mothers dresses, new couples looking for lighting fixtures, and old couples trying to find a reliable can opener. Then there were Connor and Kevin. Two young men standing in the corner of the large room, one pleading to buy the lights, and the other with his hands on his hips and shaking his head. 

 

“No, Con, we’re broke! Only the necessities. Now put them back, we need a new duvet.” Kevin said sternly, a small smirk on his lips. 

 

“But they are the necessities! We NEED them Kev. Please? For me?” Connor pouted, his bottom lip pushed out for extra effect. His nose crinkled and his hair tousled. Kevin just sighed, tapping his foot against the linoleum floor. The brunette shook his head after a few moments.

 

“Connor we need to go find the furniture. I love you but we can’t buy them.” Kevin said, putting his hands on Connors shoulders. Connor just sulked and nodded silently. Kevin grinned and kissed Connor sweetly on the head. He grabbed Connors hand and led him towards the maze of Ikea, searching for a new couch.

 

\---

 

While they were unloading their items onto the item belt at the cashier area, Kevin noticed something out of the ordinary. 

 

“You put these in our cart? Connor!” Kevin whipped his head around to face his boyfriend, only to find him wearing a cunning look, and innocently putting his hands behind his back. 

 

“What babe? I didn’t do anything.” Connor spoke slowly, continuing to put their many items on the belt. Kevin just sighed and stared at the package of lights. He rolled his eyes and looked at his long time boyfriend again.

 

“Fine, if you  _ really _ want them” Kevin spoke after a while, a loving smile plastered on his lips. Connor’s own smile burst onto his face, his freckles were practically bouncing. 

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Connor yelled, kissing Kevins cheeks in between each thank you. Kevin smirked, a small blush crawling up his neck. He handed the cashier the lights, and even she had a smile across her face.  

 

**_PRESENT DAY_ **

  
  


Kevin smiled at the memory. He shuffled deeper into the soft white sheets, careful not to wake the sleeping boy beside him. Kevin's hands slowly reached around Connor, pulling to boy closer. This only elicited a small grunt from the sleeping boy, he moved slightly and pressed his body closer into Kevin. Kevin felt a shudder run down his spine, and a warm feeling erupted in his stomach, despite being together for four years he still got butterflies  when he cuddled Connor.

 

Kevin's eyes continued to wander the room, his eyes landing on photo of the two of them in full out laser tag apparel. They both were in the iconic James Bond pose, with smoldering smirks on their faces. Connor looked absolutely dashing in the photo, with a blush lighting dusting his cheeks, but Kevin didn’t look half-bad either. Kevin closed his eyes, relishing in the memory. 

  
  


**_ONE YEAR EARLIER:_ **

 

The loud male voice erupted from the loudspeakers of the Laser Tag room. Large walls were placed randomly around the room, acting as protection from other players. 

 

It was Chris’s birthday, and since all of them were still children, he decided to go out and play laser-tag. Arnold insisted that he  _ had  _ to be on the same team as Naba, saying “she needs to be on my team since she doesn't know how to play!” But everyone already knew that Naba had a perfect shot and Arnold, not so much. 

 

Kevin and Connor had been put on different teams for these reasons: 1) Kevin loved seeing how competitive Connor gets. 2) Connor was such a sore loser, and Kevin wanted to see it. However,  _ he _ didn’t want to lose either, so it was one or the other. 3) All of their friends would never put the two on the same team, those two together would destroy  _ everyone. _

 

“LET THE GAMES BEGIN!” The over dramatic voice boomed throughout the room. Kevin laughed to himself, his mind already seeing Connor’s pouty face when they were driving home together. Kevin began to slowly sneak around the walls, aware of everything around him. He kept his ears open, to catch any noises. He whipped his head to the left, immediately shooting a very confused James Church. Kevin laughed and pointed at him in a mocking way, (everyone knew he was just teasing though.) James furrowed his eyebrows together and stuck his tongue out at Kevin then proceed to march off. Kevin did a little victory dance, but still managed to remain unseen. Or so he thought. 

 

A hand tapped Kevins shoulders lightly. He turned his head slowly to see bright blue eyes staring back at him. Kevin sighed in relief and smiled at his boyfriend, before he could say anything, Connor started to kiss him… Hard… Kevin grunted in shock, but quickly started to kiss back. Connor slipped his tongue in Kevin's mouth, and pressed his body against the brunette, causing Kevin to be pinned to the wall behind him. Kevin dropped his gun to the ground and was about to grab Connors waist, but Connor ended the kiss abruptly.

 

“What was that for?” Kevin said, his cheeks rosy and his breath heavy. Connor smirked and ran a hand through his ginger hair. Kevin tilted his head and stared at his boyfriend, he wanted to do that again. For hours on end.

 

Connor shrugged and raised his gun, pressing the trigger and shooting a laser into Kevins vest. The moment seemed to go in slow motion. Connors blue eyes were glaring at Kevin, a ginger eyebrow raised slightly. Kevin shook his head and darted his eyes from his blinking chest to Connor. 

 

“What the hell? You can’t use SEX APPEAL CONNOR!” Kevin whined. Connor walked closer to Kevin, swaying his hips as he did so and whispered in his ear, his warm breath tickling Kevin's neck, causing goosebumps to appear on his arms.

 

“Don’t let your guard down so easy Price.” Connor’s hand traveled down Kevins stomach, stopping just before the belt buckle. Connor retracted his hand and turned on his heel and walked away into the dark of the Laser tag arena, leaving a very disheveled Kevin Price in his wake. 

  
  


**_PRESENT DAY_ **

 

Kevin still didn’t forgive Connor for that. Kevin smiled though, each moment he shared with Connor was a good one. Kevin squeezed Connor even tighter. Connor’s deep slow breaths started to turn it shallower ones, signalling he was waking up. Kevin tangled their legs together and pressed a kiss to the unruly ginger hair. Connor giggled and pressed his body closer to kevin's, their chests touching. If someone walked in, they wouldn’t be able to tell where one person started and where they ended. Kevin murmured in Connor’s ear,

 

“Mmmm morning’ sleepy head, Merry Christmas.” Kevin whispered. Connor yawned and opened his eyes slightly, staring up at Kevin. Connor gave a lopsided grin and took in all of his boyfriends features. A sharp jaw, a beautiful angled nose, and deep, bright chestnut brown eyes. Connor hummed. 

 

“You’re beautiful, Kevin Price. Y’know that?” Connor mumbled, shuffling up to look at Kevin in the eyes. Kevin blushed slightly and pressed a light kiss on Connors lips. 

 

“I love you..” Kevin said, his voice thick with admiration. Connor closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

 

“I love you too.” Connor replied, stretching his arms over his head. Kevin admird the way Connors muscles moved. His flawless freckled skin glistened in the early morning light. Connor noticed Kevins staring and winked in his direction. 

 

“Like what you see?” Connor teased, throwing his body on top of Kevin. Connor kissed Kevin deeply. Kevin sighed into the kiss and brought his hands to the back of Connors neck. Connor was the first to break the kiss, staring down at Kevin.

 

Kevin took in everything in this moment. Connor straddling his hips, their heavy breathing, and a nest of red hair tickling his face. Kevin laughed and sat up, hugging Connor, breathing in deeply. Connor laughed as well and swung his arms around Kevin's body. 

 

“C’mon, we have presents to open!” Kevin yelled giddily. Connor just rolled his eyes and slowly got out of bed. He slipped on some pajama pants. Checkered with red and black, Kevin had bought it for him, his reason being that “it complimented his hair!” Kevin grabbed Connors hand and pulled him out into the living room. 

  
  


\-----

 

After a while of opening gifts from each other, they both were finished the presents under the tree. They spent a few minutes thanking each other, and basking in the love of the relationship. Kevin suddenly stood up, looking down at a confused Connor below him.

 

“Hm, I think you have one more gift. One sec.” Kevin said, walking towards the bedroom.  Connor sighed, 

 

“Kev, are you sure? This is all so nice. Im fine, really!” Connor protested, grinning at his boyfriends generosity. 

 

“Nah, I think this’ll be the best gift, if im telling the truth.” Kevin replied, grabbing a small box from the drawer in his nightstand. Connor was sat cross legged on the wooden floor of their apartment, his mind wandering on what the present could have been.  Kevin held the velvet box in his hands, slowly sitting down beside the older boy. Connor raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Uh, Connor. Hm, I love you. Let’s get that out right away. We’ve been dating for a while now, and every since you showed up in my life wearing a pink vest, you just tap danced right into my heart. Uh, Connor, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your cheeky personality, the way you sneak lights in our cart, how you distract me with sex appeal, how you surprise me with little kisses, and how you let me squeeze you tightly in the morning. Connor, Will you Marry me?” Kevin finished. His eyes watering. Kevin got up on one knee and opened the small box, revealing a brilliant silver ring inside. 

 

Connor was speechless, he looked at the ring then back at Kevin's eyes. Love swarmed through his body, warmth spreading from the top of his head to his feet. A few stray tears slipped down Connors face, and he erupted into a smile. 

 

“OF COURSE! OF COURSE! I LOVE YOU!” Connor exploded, crashing his lips against Kevins. Kevin let out a small yell and fell onto the ground. Kevin started to laugh. 

 

“Connor,” Kevin started, breaking the kiss and propping himself onto his elbows, “we’re getting married.” Kevin spoke softly, his voice cracking slightly as tears gathered in his eyes. Kevin put the ring on Connor’s finger. Kevin squeezed Connor’s hand and stared into his deep blue eyes. 

 

He would remember this for the rest of his life. 

 

Definitely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually edited this story!
> 
> i told myself today that i would finish this fic if it was the last thing i do. also, this document is called "slice of life mcpricely?????? more often than you think."
> 
> also, if you ever need some prompts or something, i have so many ideas. i get really overwhelmed and then i just dont do any work. So hit me up for some little one shot ideas! 
> 
> anyway, i hoped you enjoyed! and please dont be afraid to comment! i love getting comments :)


End file.
